


Anywhere?

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Logan’s managed to avoid Patton’s tickle-monster rampage for this long. Will he be able to hold out?Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 9





	Anywhere?

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Taking half a year to fill prompts? It's more likely than you think lol

Logan held his breath as he peered around the corner, trying his hardest to stay silent.

He knew what awaited him when he got caught. Patton was on a rampage, he had already gotten everyone in the mind palace ( _ twice _ ), and so far Logan was the only one who had escaped his clutches.

Though Logan would completely deny that he  _ wanted  _ to be caught, he knew he wasn’t exactly being subtle anymore.

“Boo,” Patton whispered in his ear.

Logan jumped away and  _ shrieked _ .

“Where did you—?” He gasped out

Patton winked. “Don’t underestimate the tickle monster, Lo-Lo!” And then he lunged

Logan shrieked once more as his ribs were ruthlessly attacked with no buildup whatsoever. He burst into loud laughter, trying to scramble backwards and only managing to get himself pinned against the wall.

“No!” Logan cried. “Not there! Anywhere but there!”

“Oh?” Patton replied, far too cheery for Logan’s liking. “ _ Any _ where?”

_ Oh no _ . Logan thought.

Patton’s hands then latched onto his hips and Logan  _ howled _ . His last coherent thought was that he would be here for a long,  _ long _ while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon


End file.
